


Of Baguettes and Cherry Tarts

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Baker!Leon, Baker's wife!Ada, Bigbadwolf!Chris, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No actual slash but suggestive, Puppy!Piers, Puppy!Sherry, fairytale AU, puppy au, somewhat freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a banter/ fic of the Chris and Piers being in a fairy tale AU, mostly preferable Red Riding Hood. Piers being Red Riding Hood while Chris is the wolf. You can come up with the story however you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Baguettes and Cherry Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled with ideas for a while with this one! Hope it's to your liking! Some nods to to Tell Tale Game's "The Wolf Among Us" (which I only just started playing) as well as Sondheim's 'Into the Woods'.

Once upon a time there was a corgi puppy by the name of Piers. Piers was always seen with a little olive green shemagh looped neatly around his neck, and at times he would draw it over his furry ears too as a makeshift hood of sorts to battle the elements. As Piers and his shemagh were inseparable, he’s often known as little shemagh puppy.

On this day little shemagh puppy was going to meet up with his good friend Sherry, a white maltese who lived in the woods. They would often catch up over morning tea and share a tale and a pastry or two.

Puppy Piers went into town with a breadbasket to Leonda’s bakery, run by a kind hearted couple who adores him.

“Morning Piers! Going out into woods again?” Leon, the baker smiled, kneeling down to scratch Piers behind his ears.

“Good morning Mister Kennedy. I’m here to pick up some treats to share with my friend Sherry!” Piers barked excitedly, his body shuddering slightly in contentment at Leon’s pacifying touch.

“Hmm, it’s been a while since Ada and I saw Sherry. I’ll put something together for you both.” He took the basket and passed it to Ada behind the counter who began grabbing rolls and baguettes off the shelves.

“How did Sherry like my cherry tarts for last time?” She asked, smiling watching Leon play a quick game of makeshift fetch with Piers, tossing a bagel back and forth.

“She adores them, Mrs. Kennedy.” Piers said, dropping the bagel back to Leon’s hand before chasing after it again.

“Here’s some treats on us. Go wish her well. Stay safe!” Ada said, picking up Piers and giving him a light peck on his cheek.

Piers blushed slightly and squirmed at the perfume Ada tends to wear, which were rather sharp to his puppy senses, but he tried to stay still for the sake of politeness, and happily feasted on the hot dog and bacon bits she rationed out for him along with the rest of the bagel.

“You best be off while the bread’s still fresh!” Ada smiled, passing the now filled breadbasket back to the happy, energetic corgi who wagged his tail in thanks and took off with the basket.

“Ahh, cute little thing warms my heart each time he drops by.” Ada said, unloading the tray of rolls.

“Gives us something to look forward to each day. Sometimes I wish Sherry lived closer, that way we can all catch up more often.” Leon said. He was trying to brush out some flour out of his hair and in the process ended up getting even more flour on it than in the first place.

“I hope he stays safe.” Ada said. “Travellers were saying they spotted strange sights in the woods these days.”

“Piers is a smart puppy, he’ll be fine.” Leon said. “We should start thinking about a few kids and puppies of our own, Ada.” He leaned in and gave her a hug around the waist.

Ada smacked him with the back of her hand with that comment, but broke out in a gentle smile.

“Yes, it would be good to have some little ones to play with. Piers is all but grown up soon and he’d be too busy working to drop by every day.”

* * *

 

Puppy Piers carried the basket along, bouncing along the countryside path into the woods. The bread smelled really good and he forced himself to stop salivating. He already had his treat from Leon and Ada, and he wants to share the rest with Sherry. It was always more fun eating with a companion anyhow.

He heard a noise in the bushes, and suddenly his path was blocked by a dark shadow.

“Woof! Woof!” He barked, shielding the basket with his little corgi body.

“Well well well, look who we have here.” The shadow shifted, and Puppy Piers looked up to find himself in the sights of a big, scary looking wolf. His eyes were a deep brown, and his coat was slightly unkempt. His bulky, athletic form was both fearsome and intimidating.

“Hello Mr. Wolf. My name is Piers.” Piers barked back defiantly, the puff of hair standing up at the ends on his forehead like spikes.

“Piers. What a cute little name.” The wolf growled and circled Piers looking him over.

“Where are you off to by yourself on a fine day like this, Piers?”

“I’m visiting my friend Sherry in the woods. We would be having morning tea together.”

“The woods aren’t safe these days for a lone traveller, let alone one as young as you.” The wolf said. “What’s in your basket?” He sniffed the air around Piers and the basket. “Can I take a look?” He asked.

“I’m afraid not, sir, the rolls will cool down and get stale in the air.” Piers said, drawing a line with his paws into the dirt, as if setting a boundary that says ‘thou shalt not pass’.

The wolf let out a lowly growl, and Piers recoiled a few steps, then chastised himself for being afraid and reared himself up again, trying to look as menacing as he could.

“I’ll just take a look, I won’t steal from you.” The wolf said, yanking the tea towel off the basket.

“Hmm. You have a nice big baguette for a puppy.” He said, looking Piers over.

“Excuse me?” Piers said.

“Nice buns too. Do you like them straight or buttered and creamed?” He asked.

Piers cocked his head in confusion. “You speak in such strange riddles, sir.”

“Never put your baguette in a bagel?” The wolf said.

“Sir, I don’t understand you, I best get going.” Piers said, covering the bread with the towels again and picked it up in his snout.

“That little tub of butter is quality ointment, ya know.” The wolf said, calling after the fleeting puppy.

“Hmm. House in the woods. Think I know just the place.” He said, arching his back and darting his way into the forest silently.

* * *

 

Puppy Piers ran fast as he could to Sherry’s place. He was a little unsettled after taking to Mr. Wolf. He was so big, muscular, hairy and powerful. He felt like the small insignificant puppy he was next to his hulking frame, teenage bravado or otherwise.

“I’ll have to tell Mr. Kennedy next time that the big bad wolf is after his buns.” He thought. “And mentioned something about stuffing butter and cream in them.”

“Kind of a neat idea, I suppose.” He chased the thought out of his head as he bolted towards Sherry’s place.

He finally saw the Sherry’s house in the clearing and he knocked on the door. “Sherry?”

“Come in.” A voice answered.

 “Sherry, it’s me, Piers!” He came in and closed the door, setting down the basket and panted to catch his breath.

“Sherry?”

The room was all quiet.

“I’m on the bed, I haven’t been well.” The voice called out from the bedroom.

“Sherry, you voice?” Piers cocked his head. Sherry sounded very deep today.

“I’m having a cold.” Sherry said.

“Sherry?” Piers tugged at the door and entered into the room. Her bed was filled with a large shadow, and her blue scarf and cap was covering the face.

“Oh Sherry.” He said, thinking she might be playing another dress up game as she sometimes did with her snowy fur. “What big ears you have!”

“All the better to hear you with, Piers.” Was the reply.

“But Sherry, what big eyes you have!” he said.

“All the better to see you with, my dear.”

“But Sherry, what large hands you have!”

“All the better to hug you with.”

“Oh but sherry, what a terrible big mouth you have!”

“All the better to eat you with!”

And scarcely had the wolf said this, than with one bounce he was out of bed and picked up puppy Piers by his shemagh.

“Help!!” Puppy Piers barked, realising it was Mr. Wolf in the bed. He was tangled in the scarf, and his attempts to wriggle out only left him dangling in the air. He clawed the air with his little paws as he called for help.

“Sherry! Jake! What did you do to them?”

“I don’t know, but I’m here to protect you. They left a note on the table. Now keep quiet.” The wolf said, setting the wriggling Piers down gently.

Piers drew his head down and snarled at the intruder. Mr. Wolf pulled himself to full length, and Piers noticed he now had a black tactical vest on and the golden sheriff’s badge.

“Oh. You’re _that_ Mr. Wolf.” He said meekly, still shaken at the turn of events, and hastily looked over the letter.

***

Dear Piers,

I’m afraid I’ll be out of the cabin for a while. I heard noises earlier and there have been sightings of strange creatures. Human, but grey in skin and erratic with their movements. They are moving into the woods! It’s too dangerous to stay here. Jake offered me shelter at his space, so I’m going to be there for a few weeks. It’s too dangerous here. Please get back and ask Leon and Ada for help if you need. Send my regards to mama and papa Nivans, and little Tim! I shall miss our little morning tea, but you know where to find me next time! I know you don’t like Jake so much, but he’s a good guy, and he likes Leon’s apple pie.

Stay safe, xxoo

Sherry.

***

“Oh dear!” Piers said, folding the letter and tucking it under his shemagh. “I hope Sherry is safe!”

“My name is Chris Wolfield.” The wolf said, soothing over Piers with a big paw.

“I’m the new sheriff of the town. A captain, out here to investigate the strange creatures infiltrating our woods. It’s not safe to be here by yourself, pup.”

“I didn’t know. Mr. Wolf. And even if I did, I wouldn’t care until I know my friend is safe.” The puppy barked back.

“You’re a brave one for your size, that’s for sure.” The wolf said, finally showing a hint of a smile and friendliness towards Piers. He reached a paw out, and the pair shook paws.

“Not many would dare to stop and have a conversation with me in the middle of the woods. Or better still not wetting themselves in my jaw.” He looked Piers up and down appraisingly.

“I believe in the good of strangers, Sir.” Piers said, readjusting his shemagh. “Was this all some kind of a test?”

The big wolf nodded, and Piers could start to see that he wasn’t all that scary, but rather gentle, and even friendly.

“Seeing as Sherry isn’t here, perhaps you’d like to share some morning tea with me?” He asked, hearing the wolf’s stomach rumbling.

“Actually small puppies are my kind of morning tea.” The wolf growled menacingly, suddenly thrusting its muzzle at Piers.

“Woof!” Piers barked out of fright but stood his ground. Then his tail started wagging by itself. Piers blinked.

“Alright, I don’t. You sure are a tough one, puppy.”

“Everyone knows that Captain Wolfield don’t eat puppies.” Piers said, looking over the selections in the basket.

“Do you want my baguette or my bagel?” He asked.

“Hmm. Interesting… choices.” The wolf cocked an eyebrow at Piers. “Why not both?” He asked.

Piers smiled. “Sure.” He took one end of the baguette and let Chris have the other and they pulled back, breaking the bread in half, dipping it in the pot of butter and enjoyed their meal.

“Ever want to be a scout with the sheriff’s office, Piers?” Chris said, watching the puppy enjoy his treat. “You look almost old enough for full time work.”

“I don’t know? Am I good enough to be a scout?” Piers said.

“Let’s see, be fearless, educated, observant, polite, fun to be with, have a solid bark and can fight under the circumstances? I think you tick the boxes.” Chris said.

“I’ll have to ask mama and papa. But sure, why not? Papa has been saying I need to start looking for a job anyway instead of playing all day.”

“I can get you fitted with a tactical vest and you can go on patrols with us. I haven’t worked with a partner for a while and you’d do good on my team.” Chris said.

“But those human things Sherry spoke about. Isn’t it dangerous? How do we fight them?”

“We call them infected. We’ll train you. Soon you’ll learn there’s nothing to fear.” The wolf said.

“OK.” Piers said, finishing his baguette and digging through the basket.  “Mrs Kennedy packed a few of Sherry’s cherry tarts but I’m afraid she’ll have to miss out this time. Would you like one of my cherry tarts, Sir?” Piers said, nudging the treat towards Chris.

The wolf grinned and chuckled for a moment, leaving the puppy in bewilderment. “Yes, that’s very kind of you Piers.” He said, sniffing the tart. “Just don’t go sharing it around with _too_ many strangers.”

“Yes Sir.” The puppy nodded, wondering why the big bad wolf was so amused. “Only with good friends.”

“We best clear out and get to town, I’ll talk to your folks and we can get you out the mission.”

“Can’t wait, Captain.”

And so began a new partnership between little shemagh puppy Piers and big bad Captain Chris Wolfield.

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there could potentially be a chapter 2, but this is it for now (:з√∠)


End file.
